Users working with multiple devices in a collaborative environment may create artwork or other electronic content on various devices, such as a smart phone, a desktop computer, a tablet computer, etc. Working with multiple devices may require quickly switching between the devices to leverage the strengths of each device. For example, a user may use an application such as Adobe® Ideas being executed on a tablet computer to sketch a drawing. The user may then transfer the sketch to an instance of an additional application on a different computing device, such as an instance of Adobe® Illustrator being executed on a desktop computer. The user may transfer the sketch back to the tablet computer for further refinement of the sketch.
Prior solutions for transferring data between applications executed on different devices may include manually transferring files via a network, such as a cloud service. Such solutions may involve multiple steps, thereby slowing the workflow of a user. Such solutions may also present shortcomings in transferring electronic content between multiple applications executed on the same computing device. For example, a tablet computer may include multiple applications that are strictly sandboxed from one another. A first application may be focused on certain types of drawings or other electronic content and another application may be focused on types of drawings or other electronic content. A user may wish to quickly switch between the two applications to transfer data.